Conventional motorized blowers use an arrangement with a central shaft that supports a fan assembly. The motor includes a stator that is attached to the central shaft and an outer rotor that is attached to the fan assembly. The stator is disposed within a central bore of the rotor so that the stator is disposed in an inward radial direction in relation to the rotor, with the rotor and stator being disposed concentrically in relation to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,017 discloses a motorized impeller assembly with a motor mounting base 11, motor shaft 16, stator member 12, rotor member 14, and rotating impeller member 15. The motor shaft 16 fits within the motor mounting base 11 and the stator member 12 engages the motor mounting base 11. The rotor member 14 is integrated and fixed with the impeller 15 so that the rotor member 14 and impeller 15 may freely rotate on the shaft 16.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,132 discloses a fan subassembly 22 that is mounted to and supported by an elongate main mounting member 30. A stator 34 is secured to the main mounting member 30. The fan subassembly 22 includes a rotor 40 and is mounted to the main mounting member 30 so that the fan subassembly 22 is rotatable relative to the main mounting member 30. The stator 34 is located within the bore of the rotor and is concentric with respect to the rotor 40.